Episode 1103
A new law in Europe protects all citizens from the evils of cookies. Instead of relying on people to operate their own browser, Europe now requires all websites to notify users that they will set cookies. That certainly sounds annoying. Come on over to our freedom-loving US sites, y'all! We also check in on Motorola DROID sales and find out that the MILESTONE kicks the DROID int he butt. And Google has a holiday present for you. And it's free! Stories Covered Motorola Probably Sold 100,000 Droids in First Days http://www.bloomberg.com/apps/news?pid=newsarchive&sid=a4IZD2kI6dh8 Smartphones beat recession, Nokia still on top http://arstechnica.com/business/news/2009/11/smartphones-beat-recession-nokia-still-on-top.ars Microsoft pulls Windows 7 download tool http://news.cnet.com/8301-13860_3-10394191-56.html Google to acquire Gizmo5, swing at Skype with VoIP-enabled Google Voice? http://www.engadget.com/2009/11/09/google-to-acquire-gizmo5-swing-at-skype-with-voip-enabled-googl/ Google to offer free Wi-fi in approx. 50 airports for holiday season only http://www.google.com/intl/en/press/pressrel/20091110_free_airport_wifi_holiday.html Yahoo to put Wi-Fi in Times Square http://www.appscout.com/2009/11/yahoo_brings_free_wi-fi_to_tim.php Intel introduces a digital book reader that reads aloud to the blind http://venturebeat.com/2009/11/09/intel-introduces-a-digital-book-reader-for-the-blind/ Hundreds of Facebook groups hacked http://news.cnet.com/8301-17939_109-10394058-2.html Consent will be required for cookies in Europe http://www.out-law.com/default.aspx?page=10510 Mac OS X 10.6.2 delivers more than three dozen fixes, but crashes Atom-based netbooks http://www.informationweek.com/news/software/operatingsystems/showArticle.jhtml?articleID=221601027 Blockbuster to Rent Movies on SD Cards, but Why? http://www.fastcompany.com/blog/chris-dannen/techwatch/blockbuster-rent-movies-sd-cards-why Voicemail Rafa from Brazil on blackouts in Brazil http://www.wired.com/threatlevel/2009/11/brazil_blackout/ Thomas in Ohio about selling free software Emails Long time first time. I started listening when Molly was out having her baby, and I haven’t missed one episode since. I moved back to China three months ago, and at least in Beijing, the podcast is not blocked right now. When I visited home in 2008, all cnet podcasts were blocked, but it’s no longer the case this year. I try to get around the great firewall very sparingly, only when it’s absolutely necessary, so I know pretty well among the podcasts I subscribe to, which are blocked and which are not. As mentioned on the show, Radio Lab is blocked. So is This American Life. So is Savage Lovecast by Dan Savage. But sorry guys, BOL is not, not even after the WOW incidence. LOVE THE SHOW alex (no, my name is not alex) ---- Hey BOLers.. This is Vijay from India.. Long time BOL listener.. you guys rock.. We have been talking about Motorola DROID for long now.. but not much about its GSM/UMTS brother the MILESTONE. Now that MILESTONE has been announced in some European countries, I was waiting for it to launch in India too. I guess it will be coming soon. Initially, I was thinking that only the Radio is different from the DROID. But apparently not… Here are some of the differences The following features are available in Milestone and not in Droid MultiTouch in Gallery and Browser (Droid only has double tap) Geotaging in the Gallery photos. MotoNav (Offline turn by turn navigation maps) This does not require internet connection (say if you are in some rural areas or in San Fransisco if you are on AT&T 3G ;-) ) where as Google Navigation requires connection to internet. Google Nav is also available on the Milestone.. best of both worlds !! Phone Portal – Very cool thing where a webserver runs on the phone !!! The phone can be accessed just like a website from any desktop browser for the gallery, bookmarks etc just like accessing any cloud service.. pretty cool MTP Sync Media Transport Protocol sync for easy syncing of media along with meta data etc. Mysign – Gesture based short cuts where certain functions (say calling a specific contact, or turning on wifi etc) can be made into shortcuts based on certain gestures.. I did not get a link with these differences but basically got this information from the motodev podcast.. at http://www.blogtalkradio.com/motodev/2009/11/04/Developing-Android-Applications-for-DROID-and-Mile LOVE THE SHOW.. Vijay ---- Hi Buzz Crew, It’s not a given that Murdoch has to loose against Google, because it’s not a given everybody would use Google to search for news. Imagine most of the news coporations would opt out of Googles Index and would be searchable on Bing, because Bing would share their revenue. People would move to Bing - at least for search for news. Newspapers would get more revenues. Everybody would be happy, except for Google, which would at some point be forced to pay newspapers to add them to its index. Otherwise, love the show! Regards, Matthias from Germany ---- Tom Richmond, the star caricaturist of MAD Magazine’s new generation had a project he worked on rejected by Apple. It was an app that had caricatures of all the members of Congress with their contact information. It was rejected because in ” in Apple's reasonable judgement may be found objectionable, for example, materials that may be considered obscene, pornographic, or defamatory." I got the information from Mark Evanier’s site http://www.newsfromme.com (http://www.newsfromme.com/archives/2009_11_09.html#018025) Here’s the direct link to the story: http://www.tomrichmond.com/blog/2009/11/09/apple-rejects-my-caricature-app/ Love the show! PS to Molly ~ Go Cats on 11/21! Jay Huber Bozeman, MT After The Credits